


A Waking Dream

by phoenixjustice



Series: Other Side [1]
Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, The Other Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 other timeline where Sawyer and Miles are cops and work together. Part One in the Other Side series.</p><p>James ponders on something that has been nagging at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waking Dream

"D'you ever get the feelin' that we're...not where we're supposed to be?"

"Huh?" Miles looks up from some paperwork at his desk, raising a brow at James. "What are you going on about? Last I checked, you were _happy_ with your job."

James sighs, tilting his chair back a little, glancing up at the ceiling before turning back to his partner. "I _am_. I love what I do. That's not what I mean though. It's just...I get this feelin' every so often, like I'm _misplaced_. Or something is wrong." At Miles' incredulous look, he shrugs self-consciously.

Miles puts his paperwork down and looks at James a little closer than before. "I wasn't going to say anything. But now that you did...I might have felt that way once or twice."

The other man places his chair back down, leaning closer to his friend. "So what do you do about it?"

Miles shrugs. "About what? I don't do _anything_. I ignore it and I keep on with what I'm doing. It doesn't matter if it has anything to do with _that stuff_ ," he was referring to the spirits. "or something else. I worked hard at this life and I'm not going to give it up just like _that_."

James nods. "Yeah, I feel the same. It's like I walk a fine line of a dream and at any moment I could fall over the cliff, leading me back down into reality-and the nightmares that brings."

Miles stares. "That's deep coming from _you_."

James snorts. "Shut up."

: :: : : :: :

A/N: This idea hit me over the head as soon as I saw Sawyer and Miles as cops in the alternate future/present. There'll be more in the future of this AU.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
